


Garden of Shadows

by gothiethefairy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, first time posting something here yay me, spooky creepy idk, this is fic is old hahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiethefairy/pseuds/gothiethefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>come little children, i’ll take thee away</p>
<p>into a land of enchantment</p>
<p>come little children, the time’s come to play</p>
<p>here in my garden of shadows</p>
<p>(sort of an au?? idk, spooky stuff going on, whoaaaa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden of Shadows

Dipper laid in bed, his eyes shifting around in the darkness of his and Mabel's bedroom. He couldn't sleep. He tried reading, but that only ended up annoying Mabel with his frantic clicking of his pen. He tried drinking some milk but that only made him had to go to the bathroom a little later.

He lightly groaned, pulling his pillow over his head. The quiet of the night coming from their bedroom window was making him anxious. The moon was beautifully full tonight, along with the stars shining. Dipper removed his pillow, slumping it over his bed.

He glanced over at the book he found in the forests weeks ago. He read the thing cover to cover. He was so sure whatever Robbie said was just a lie. Earlier in the day, Dipper was just trying to have some fun with Wendy, when her boyfriend showed up and tried to snatch her away.

Annoyed with the brash, crude teenager, Dipper told him to leave Wendy alone. “Besides, her shift's not over yet and Grunkle Stan will get mad at her!” Robbie scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Big deal. Just come up with some story to cover her.”

Dipper glared at Robbie and glanced over at Wendy. She just shrugged. “Can you cover for me?” She asked. Dipper frowned, looking upset. He sighed and shrugged. “Yeah sure. I'll try to come up with something.”

“Where you guys going anyway?” Mabel asked, a little annoyed that Wendy was sneaking off again with Robbie.

“Nowhere you little kids need to know.” Robbie said smugly.

“Nah, it's nothing. Just heading off in the woods. Our other friends are waiting for us there.” Wendy said.

“Isn't the woods dangerous though?” Dipper asked.

“Aw, is someone a little afraid of a few trees?” Robbie mocked, laughing.

Dipper blushed, glaring at Robbie. “I am not!” He fired back.

“Well you should be. Ever heard of the legend of the dream demon?” Robbie mentioned, leaning back against the counter.

Both twins looked over at each other and shook their heads at Robbie. Robbie smirked, lifting up his hood.“Every summer, for one night, when the moon is at it's fullest, a demon from the woods comes out.”

“What does the demon guy do?” Mabel asked.

“He lures kids out of their beds, brainwashing them and the kids would follow him into the deepest parts of the woods, where they're never seen again. _Ever_.” Robbie said in a low and ominous voice.

Dipper gulped nervously. “W-Why is that? What does he do to the k-kids?”

“Legend goes that he probably eats them or whatever. So, if you're not careful, he could come out at any moment because sometimes he doesn't even need a full moon to get kids. He comes and goes as he pleases.” Robbie said, smirking.

He lifted his hands up and gave a shake, scaring Dipper a bit. He laughed, pulling back his hood down. Wendy frowned at him, roughly elbowing him.

“Don't listen to him, guys. That's some old fairytale the adults in this town came up with to get kids to go to sleep. My dad used to tell me that dumb story. It's not true.” Wendy said, smiling at the twins.

“Yeah, it does sound dumb anyway.” Mabel said, laughing.

Dipper awkwardly laughed along. “Yeah...d-dumb...”

Wendy waved farewell to the twins, going out the door. Robbie followed, but looked back at Dipper with a mischievous smirk. “He's gonna get you.” He whispered darkly, laughing evilly as he closed the door slowly.

“What a jerk.” Mabel commented, frowning.

The story about the demon haunted Dipper's mind for the rest of the day. It sounded like something that would happen in Gravity Falls. He laid in bed, staring at the creaky, old ceiling. He was trying to reassure himself there was nothing to worry about.

_“Besides, if this demon guy was real, wouldn't we be eaten by now?” Mabel said._

_“I guess so...” Dipper muttered._

_“And you checked in your journal if the thing was real and you said you couldn't find anything, right?” Mabel said._

_“Yeah...” Dipper said._

_“Then we're okay! Just go to sleep, Dipper. Robbie was just tryin' to mess with your head.” Mabel said and she turned off her lamp, cuddling in her bed._

Dipper sighed, rubbing his eyes. Mabel was right. He was being paranoid about nothing. He yawned and grabbed his pillow from the floor. He laid his head on it and slowly closed his eyes.

The clock struck midnight and it chimed all around the house. The night sky was suddenly being covered with clouds, with only the full moon shining. A gentle breeze blew into the room. Dipper opened his eyes and sat up in his bed.

He quickly climbed out of bed and went over to Mabel's side. He shook her, whispering her name. Mabel sleepily groaned, rubbing her eyes. “What is it...?” She asked, yawning.

“Mabel, do you hear that?” Dipper whispered.

“Hear what?” Mabel asked, sitting up.

Dipper shushed her, the room going quiet again. Mabel frowned, rubbing her eyes. She glared at Dipper.“Dipper, I don't hear anythi-”

“There it is! You hear it?” Dipper asked.

The two became quiet again, and there it was. Soft singing. A voice was singing, coming from outside. It sounded soothing, gentle, warm and safe. Mabel and Dipper furrow their brows, confused but curious at the same time.

The singing became louder and the words velvety came into their ears. Their eyes became blank and hollow, as well as their expressions. Dipper and Mabel joined hands, as Mabel pushed her blanket away. She slowly climbed out of bed and both twins exist their bedrooms, following the singing.

They walked past Stan's bedroom, through the kitchen and out the door, where the singing was loud now. They followed the voice, still holding each other's hands, as they walked into the woods.

As they walked in the woods, more children of Gravity Falls appeared, also following the voice. The children were in a deep trance, unaware of their surroundings and what was really going on. The singing was luscious but also deceiving, promising the children false hope and dreams.

The children made it to the middle of the forest, where the singing was coming from. A figure standing on a stump, dawning on a top hat and a neatly tied bow-tie, his left eye covered with a decorative eyepatch was singing, a vicious smile on his face.

He floated down from the stump, flying around the doomed children. He grinned excitedly at Dipper and Mabel, almost pleased that he had enchanted twins. He extended his hands to them, still singing the hypnotic song.

Mabel and Dipper let go of each other's hands to grab the demon's hands. The demon smiled, pleased. He closed his single eye and he was red, the colors within him reversed. Using his magic, a portal appeared. He looked back at the children and motioned his head, telling them to follow him.

He floated down, his feet touching the ground as the grass underneath him wilted. Still holding Mabel's and Dipper's hands, he continued singing as he walked into the portal, taking Mabel and Dipper with him. The other children of Gravity Falls followed, unknowingly walking into danger.

The demon grinned again, pointy teeth smiling up literally ear to ear. He squeezed the twins' hands. When the last of the children stepped inside, the portal closed. The only thing that was last heard was the evil song the demon used to lure the children away.

The morning after was eerie and dark for the worried parents and guardians of Gravity Falls. Where did their children go? Why hasn't the police done anything? Who could do such a thing?

Wendy sat outside the Mystery Shack, soda can in her hand as she frowned. Something was wrong. There was no way one person could kidnap a whole town of children. She sipped her soda and sighed. A wind blew gently, her hair flowing with it as leaves tumbled by. Wendy watched the leaves roll their way to the woods.

She frowned.

“No...” She muttered. She got up and went back inside the Mystery Shack. Deep in the woods, an evil laugh was quietly heard.


End file.
